leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MirkThal/Samedi Shadowfang, the Stalker of Justice
Author's Footnote NOTE: I am new to editing a Wikia post, so do kindly help me with tidying up my post where necessary! Samedi Shadowfang is a fighter-assassin reminiscent of the second iteration of Evelynn from Seasons 3 to 7. He surgically weaves in and out of battle with an array of attacks, spells and drawing upon the power of his two mystical Hands. There are a few main reasons I am proposing my idea of Samedi as a champion in the League of Legends. *First and foremost, I thought that Evelynn's ability kit was rather unique for an assassin. It has also been noted by many, and even Riot itself, that it caused Evelynn to be more of a diver. As an Evelynn main myself, I have experience with the old Evelynn and , who has successfully been established as a dedicated assassin. With this, I can most certainly attest to the sheer differences between the two. **I understand that one major concern is that there are people who are not knowledgeable of Evelynn's old kit. I have briefly described each of her old abilities in the "details" section of each of my champion's abilities. *Secondly, Evelynn's kit and scalings allowed her to build practically any item in the game and dish out lots of mixed damage. Sadly, due to balancing problems, particularly those stemming from her stealth, such a fun to play kit was scrapped altogether, so I seek to revive the old Evelynn's kit into a more cohesive bundle. **Another major concern that I have been told is that mixed scalings are said to be difficult to balance. While I still don't understand why, until now, I have decided to come up with a new kit that will make Samedi a more AP-centric champion, so most of his damage will now come from AP scalings. *Finally, I would like to see what you guys think of my ideas, which I believe are distinct. So without ado, I present Samedi Shadowfang, the Stalker of Justice. Champion Concept Details - Gameplay |-|Abilities= triggers on taking damage, while his triggers on dealing damage. |description2 = Samedi stores | }} of the pre-mitigation damage taken in the last 8 seconds, up to of maximum health}}. Additionally, 25% of the damage surplus to the storage cap is gained as bonus and for 4 seconds. |description3 = Samedi stores | }} of the pre-mitigation damage dealt in the last 8 seconds, up to (15 level)}} . Upon reaching the cap, Samedi's next instance of damage consumes the stored damage to deals it as bonus . The bonus damage cannot happen again for a few seconds, but can still store damage. |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = }} | hitwoman, or in our new era, a bicc , he will not require any forms of to enact his vengeance. Instead, he draws upon the mystical powers of his two hands in order to help him survive and recover from fights. *Hand of Stability helps with his survivability by making him deceptively tanky. When Samedi enters the battle, he can be expected to get focused down due to his high damage threat. Hand of Stability helps him deter an early elimination by granting him potentially extreme resistances as he takes extensive damage. This damage mitigation is gated by two factors, both of which are elements borrowed from : **Samedi has to take a certain amount of damage in order to start benefiting from his resistances. Building full damage builds can be very risky, as it may not allow him the proper survivability to utilise the Hand of Stability. Hence, triple scalings, in the form of bonus health, AD and AP from items will all empower the Hand of Stability, ensuring that Samedi can focus more on managing between damage and durability. **Only damage in the last 8 seconds are tracked, so Hand of Stability may not be reliable against low-damage tanks and supports as it is meant to deter only damage dealers, particularly in the presence of hard CC. *Hand of Power presents itself as more of a reward for Samedi doing a great job. This means surviving fights and dealing tons damage in the process. Accomplishing this will cause Samedi to deal even more damage. This will naturally complement Hand of Stability by allowing him to turn the tides of battle. **In this case, the natural damage gate is of course, having to deal damage first. This is another reason why full damage builds can be redundant, as Hand of Power has better base damage than scalings. On the other hand, full tank builds may not be that efficient either, as Samedi's main damaging abilities have better scalings than base damage. **There are other damage gates, including the cooldown on Hand of Power and the fact that only damage in the last 8 seconds are tracked. However, Samedi should not be too worried about these damage gates as Hand of Power is not his main source of damage. |yvideo = }}}} Samedi periodically stores a Phantom Blade, up to 4 at once. |description2 = Samedi conjures one Phantom Blade to home towards a nearby enemy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. |description3 = The homing range increases, the blade a percentage of their , and cleaves, dealing bonus magic damage to them and nearby enemies. |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}} % AP)}}}} |leveling3 = }} %|magic resistance}}}} |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = | }} |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = }} |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | , and then minions and monsters. Author's Comments Good ol' Hate Spike was a very strong cultural marker of the old Evelynn. What that ability did was project a line of spikes and deal magic damage, on a low cooldown and low manacost. This made Evelynn a high DPS threat. *So once again, Samedi is not a hitwoman. Instead of firing spikes, Phantom Blades comprise of ghostly attacks that still strike in a line and still deal magic damage on a low manacost. This element will remain unchanged. However, there are a few new elements incorporated into this form of Hate Spike: **The presence of a charge system on Phantom Blades is one of these new elements. However, Phantom Blades have a lot of charges and each charge cools down rather quickly. From my understanding, expending all charges will incur a "multiplied cooldown" to expend all charges again. This is to lower down Samedi's actual DPS without making his DPS feel slower, as well as to encourage him to use other components of his kit, particularly his new ultimate. Hence, the cooldowns remain largely similar, if not same. **Phantom Blades now deal more damage and cover more if you target wounded enemies (more details will be covered in Samedi's ultimate). This means that Samedi is well rewarded for focusing targets, by greatly increasing his damage reliability, but is not severely punished for scattering his damage across teamfights. |yvideo = }}}} Samedi periodically stores a Freedom Cry, up to 3 at once. |description2 = Samedi removes all affecting him and gains that decays over 1 second. |description3 = |description4 = Removing a emits a pulse around Samedi, nearby enemies by 99% for seconds. For each enemy champion hit, Samedi for 2 seconds. |description5 = The Wounded are by the pulse instead. |flavorsound = |leveling = |leveling2 = | %|ms}}}} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = per Champion Hit| |Max. | }} |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | Old Evelynn's W was . This removed all slows and briefly granted her increased movement speed upon casting, making up the bulk of her mobility. Furthermore, the ability's cooldown could be bought back by hitting or killing enemies, making various tactics, such as burst hit-and-run, kiting and clean-up good on Evelynn. *Since Samedi is a fighter, he will need some sort of resilience against his enemies. Being a fighter also means that he has to have some sort of threat level in order to encourage enemies to focus on him instead of his carries. At the same time, dueling would be a bit too simplistic if all he had to do to buy back his escape was keep hitting enemies. Hence, has been re-tooled into Freedom Cry in several ways that act as a buoy for Samedi's life in teamfights by rewarding provocation with impact. *Firstly, granted constant movement speed. This will be changed to a decaying boost to give enemies the impression that Samedi is dashing at alarming rates, and potentially aim him in the process. *Secondly, the slow and shield from has been re-integrated as a conditional bonus for proper timing of Freedom Cry. Blocking the right spells quickly enough will protect you against subsequent ones and allow you to press the attack by creating a huge mobility gap between you and enemies. Further boon is to be had if you cast Freedom Cry near a wounded enemy; they'd be feared rather than slowed, crippling their advance altogether. *Thirdly, ability hits and takedowns will not reduce Freedom Cry's cooldown anymore. This is to encourage Samedi players to pace themselves instead of relentlessly mashing buttons or become obsessed over bursting targets down. *Finally, the ability is split into three periods, hence the three charges. This allows Samedi to repeatedly dispel slows and gain bursts of movement speed. This will also give him many chances to keep up his movements in fights where most other champions would remain stuck. |yvideo = }}}} Samedi periodically stores a Judicious Slash, up to 2 at once, has increased and deals bonus physical damage on basic attacks. |description2 = Samedi consumes one charge, dealing physical damage in an arc and applying on-hit effects to the main target. He then gains for seconds. |description3 = Judicious Slash a flat amount of their . |description4 = Judicious Slash has 4 ranks, and Samedi can rank it up at level 1, 4, 7 and 10. |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = | %|attack speed}}}} }} |leveling2 = |Max. Physical Damage| }} | %|attack speed}}}} |leveling3 = |armor}}}} |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = }} |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | attack speed. Author's Comments Evelynn is also known for large bursts of damage on whatever is her E. The old E, caused her to slash a target twice, dealing physical damage equivalent to all bonus AD and AP from items and also applying on-hit effects on each slash. She would then briefly gain significantly increased attack speed. * has also been re-tooled into Judicious Slash, but not as extensively as Freedom Cry. *Firstly, Judicious Slash has only four levels instead of five. The passive and active effects of this ability makes an AD Samedi rather deadly, so the ranking progression has been changed to Levels 4, 7 and 10 rather than the standard 3, 5, 7 and 9 in order to slow down Samedi's potential power spikes. The final rank has also been transferred to Sealed Fate in order to make it available earlier to Samedi, filling up the gap that Judicious Slash creates for an AP Samedi. *Secondly, much like Freedom Cry, Judicious Slash has been modified to strike only once. The second slash is re-integrated as a second charge on the spell. This exchanges potential burst capabilities on Samedi, in exchange for increased dueling powers in the form of sudden chunks of damage. *Thirdly, some of Judicious Slash's damage and attack speed is re-integrated into Samedi as a perpetual effect. His attacks are now passively stronger, and he has increased benefit from attack speed. This will greatly increase an AD Samedi's power outside of his abilities, although not to the extent of auto-attack champions such as . On the other hand, an AP Samedi wouldn't benefit as much from the perpetual effect, but given the AP ratio on the active, he can still utilize the ability as a good source of damage. *Last but not least, Judicious Slash's damage is now dealt in an area of effect, although only the main target takes on-hit effects. This helps maintain Samedi's presence while he focuses on his target by spreading his damage. This change is further rewarded as Judicious Slash ignores a wounded target's armor, further improving his damage reliability against crucial targets. |yvideo = }}}} Samedi slashes the target enemy, dealing magic damage and them for 2 seconds, decaying over the duration, and Wounding them for 6 seconds. |description2 = The target is and Samedi's basic abilities have bonus effects against them. |description3 = Sealed Fate has 4 ranks, and Samedi can rank it up at level 4, 8, 12 and 16. |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = % of target's current health}}}} %|Decayed Slow| %}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} |-|Lore= Samedi is a survivor of a fatal battle between Noxus and Ionia. His survival, however, came as more of a consequence of abandonment, rather than a tactical disadvantage of sorts. While he owes his survival to his own battle techniques and cunning, he owes his purpose to the vengeance that he seeks against his former comrades who abandoned him or . Unbeknownst to him, on the first night after the battle, Samedi was touched by a from the Shadow Isles in his sleep. As he grew through the years, Samedi wandered lands away from Noxus, surviving on his own. Then, dormant mystical powers within his arms awoke as he neared the mystical lands of Ionia. Trees and animals alike were all cut down by strange forces coming out of Samedi. Exasperated, Samedi panicked, as he feared looming conflict over events that were not of his own willful doing. herself was called for help against the rampaging forces coming out of Samedi. However, Samedi had no desire to battle the Ionians anymore, not after the last battle he fought as a Noxian. Samedi immediately surrendered and explained himself to about his situation and the mysterious forces around him. Luckily for him, knew of . Samedi was then brought to home village of Navori, where he was examined by the Ionian sages and the both of them were told of the origins of his powers. Afterwards, the sages meant to imprison him in one of Ionia's anti-magic prisons, for the earlier incident and for being an enemy of Ionia. However, Samedi pleaded with the sages. He was homeless. In Ionia, he would be a refugee. That, however, would be better than being an exile. But thanks to , who argued with the sages to take him into her own custody out of sympathy, he was given a second life. For that, Samedi was very grateful, and vowed that he would one day summon the avatar of vengeance to Noxus' doorstep. Patch History Health and mana recovery when out of combat. *R - Sealed Fate **All damage is now dealt upfront. Sealed Fate no longer deals damage over time. 6th January, 2018: New lore introduced. 5th January, 2018: Added *Innate - The Two Hands **Samedi's two hands grant him mystical powers. While in combat, he stores damage dealt and taken, eventually gaining bonus resistances and dealing extra damage. While out of combat, he restores damage taken as health, and damage dealt as mana. The Two Hands are more sensitive to damage to and from wounded enemies. *Q - Phantom Blades **Samedi summons a phantom that dashes through a nearby enemy unit, dealing magic damage. The phantom deals bonus damage and ignores some of a wounded target's magic resistance. Samedi can store up to four phantoms at a time. *W - Freedom Cry **Samedi briefly gains decaying massive movement speed. If cast while affected by slows, he breaks free from all slows and releases a pulse of energy, briefly slowing nearby enemy units and gaining a shield that strengthens for each enemy champion slowed. Wounded enemies are feared. Samedi can store up to three charges of Freedom Cry. *E - Judicious Slash **Samedi slashes an area in front of him, dealing physical damage, applying on-hit effects and briefly gaining attack speed. The phantom ignores some of a wounded target's magic resistance. Samedi can store up to two Judicious Slashes. *R - Sealed Fate **Samedi strikes an enemy champion or monster, dealing magic damage and applying a wound for 6 seconds. The wound grants Samedi vision of his target, deals damage over time and applies a slow that tapers. Samedi's other abilities have enhanced effects against wounded enemies. }} Credits and Acknowledgement *Template adopted from PrimusMobileVzla *Samedi's splash art adopted from here Category:Custom champions